User talk:Bioniclezilla76/Archive2
Sorry for the delay. I thought you wanted me to archive your messages on my talk page. I was kinda confused. XD I think you asked me to do it on the 22nd on my talk page after a long chain of edits. I thought you wanted me to put those comments you left on my talk page in an archive. So I removed them because that violated procedure and you asked me to do it again. :P I was wondering what all that was about. :P Enjoy your fresh new talk page! :D No, don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine with responding to messages. :P I may have, but I honestly don't recall. :S I'd be happy to do a MOC request if you want. I've seen the image before so I may have accepted a request but just forgotten about it. Mind you, those are some difficult colors to do, particularly as I don't own the Green Lantern set. But I'll give it a go, regardless. :P Enough BZ, I must request that you stop adding your Millennial Shadow info to canon based pages. Your info disagrees with the rest in some cases, and that makes us look sloppy. Also, please read our Policies so you can accurately fix Cleanups/stubs Adding badly written sentences to articles that don't belong to you is not cleaning them up. DeltaStriker 14:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) But some of your info conflicts with other fanon info. DeltaStriker 17:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) BZ, you do not hag he authority to warn someone like that. Simply contact an Admin, don't try and handle it yourself. DeltaStriker 17:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE #It doesn't look like there's anything on Furno's page. It even has a message from'' you asking for it to be deleted. The only reason it's still alive is because of that message. As for HSDN, I don't see anything wrong there. The construction template is up, so nobody should stub-ify it. #Thanks for telling me about Mr Spammer. He is now banned. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 19:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) DeltaStriker affair I've noticed you and Delta haven't been getting along too well lately, mostly concerning pages and content. You having a grudge towards him and vise-versa isn't necessary, especially in a place like this where the focus is custom articles. I'm not getting down on either of you, i'm just saying there's no need for this. I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 20:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Erm....BZ? The 'hacker/troll' was one of the Admins pulling an April Fools trick. DeltaStriker 02:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: PONEHS That was CBW's annual April Fools makeover. Last year, it was the Custom Barbie Wiki. Thanks anyway. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 04:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (Note to self, make Custof Twilight Wiki next year) ai ai sir, thanks for telling me, I already forget about thatHeroSpartan777 (talk) 13:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Back Well, I may not stick around. I mainly came to edit the articles that weren't up to par, though as long as I'm here I suppose I really should do some story writing. It would be a shame to start a project and leave it dead in the water. ArghYeMatey (talk) 20:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: ToaNuvaNicholas Yes, I know, but it is still polite to ask. Who knows, maybe he gets it in an E-Mail. TW~ (talk) 20:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC)TW RE: Dartom Oh, that. I fixed it with magic. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 01:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Article Improvement Hey, next time you put one of my pages under 'Articles for Improvement,' could you leave a short message in the talk page on how I can improve it? I'd appreciate it, thanks! TW~ (talk) 17:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC)TW I dunno, I was surprised you hadn't. TW~ (talk) 01:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC)TW RE: 1. I don't know. 2. What votes? Monthly votes, admin votes...? 3. It's not. Only users who have been around here for a while can edit it. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100' 00:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sergeant Pinhal Photo Hey, could you look at the infobox on the page, Sergeant Pinhal? The picture is weird. Can you fix it? Thanks! TW~ (talk) 19:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW Thanks, man! (Or girl, or robot...) TW~ (talk) 21:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW MCPD Should I wait for the current MCPD page to be deleted, or should I make my own page? TW~ (talk) 21:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW I was going to call it, "Makuhero City Police Department (TW), but I will just wait a little bit. TW~ (talk) 21:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW Wait, wha? O.o One of my friends suggested I use that quote. I was there when he wrote it down on a bit of paper and said I should use it in a story. Edit: Hmmm, thanks for pointing that out to me... damn that's annoying. :( Looks like my friend just recycled a MARVEL quote and served it to me on a plate. That's particularly bad as I'm a huge MARVEL fan myself. I'll just not bother with rewriting it if it's so similar to a printed piece of fiction. It would be unprofessional. I'll just delete it and withdraw it from the Featured Quote nominations. Thank you for informing me of this. I will be having a word with my friend on Monday.... RE: Template Are both the top and bottom sections images? If so, you should shrink them down; the template is too big. Also, if the text on the bottom is an image and you don't want it to be, I can add some text (or bub can, or you can). NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 19:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright. --Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 23:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's way too big. I also think there's a template for that already. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 01:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two things: One, what is that "award" for? Format this correctly. Make it the size of other medals/awards. Two, I will not put this up, because you messed up the grammar. Lol. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Sig coincidence I'm just joking. I was referring to how both of our signatures end in "just simply" That's all. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 15:17, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Zobort Zobort was a featured article a few months back. TW~ (talk) 22:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)TW Gratz Hey, congrats on getting User of the Month! Keep up the good work. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 02:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal HE BANNED. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 20:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, I checked the edit and, although insulting, he was just voicing his opinion, which isn't an offense for which he can be blocked. If he doesn't like the creation, he's allowed to say that. However, given the overly-critical, evocative nature of his comment, I believe he was trying to deliberately offend someone. Because it is his constitutional right to have three warnings, I won't block him. However, I highly doubt he'll return to make another edit, so there's not much point. If he does return, appropriate measures will be taken and he will be punished with blocking if he continues. Thank you for alerting me to this situation. :P Re: Spoilers From what I have seen, I am allowing them on the wiki, since they're available and the actual Brain Attack episode has been released, which features the actual sets that have yet to be released. Plus, the episode is on the Hero Factory website. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Luka WIll do even though the only thing (s)he's done is to make an edit to his own user page. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 17:22, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I think I remember something like that, but I've seen a few BIO debates on here, so I wouldn't be able to tell you if Luka was part of one. As I said before, the only thing in his contributions is an edit to his talk page. DeathToAll They globally blocked him? Geez, I never knew that. I don't know why, but you might be able to find out on Wiki Metru Forums. They tend to keep people extremely updated when it comes to things around those lines. If my memory serves correct, Yazoo was one of DeathToAll's MoCs and articles. Over a year ago, he requested to me that I should delete it, which I did. I believe it was because he wasn't interested in leaving any of his articles on the Wiki - it was something like that. Anyway, it lead to him requesting the deletion of all of his articles (I'm not positive on that part). [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7''']] 00:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) do I nead to chang the name of my gray clones name to stop it being deleted. Can you help me make a new name for the gray clones, please. (I'm calling them junk retreavers at the moment. 16:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Mr.invisable (talk) Are the Junk Retreavers still under cleanup. Mr.invisable (talk) 15:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Judges Sure, I'd be happy to be a judge. What stories are we judging then? Deltrax7 (talk) 17:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) BZ76, I found a potential article for deletion, I'm not really sure but, just check it out, ok? The link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Shela HeroSpartan777 (talk) 14:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC)